


Prompt 18

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deuce and Livi have a car accident and die, Ty and Zane adopt Amelia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 18

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out for prompts and this is the result

Deuce watched as Amelia ran up to the counter in the bookstore where Zane was leaning and grinning at her. 

Zane looked down at the auburn haired 6-year-old Amelia, he pigtails bouncing as she ran up to him. 

“Uncle Zane.” Amelia grinned wide.

“Oh my your tooth came out.” Zane walked around from the counter, picked her up, and sat her on it. 

“Yup, and I got five bucks off da tooth fairy.”

“Wow that’s a lot for one tooth.” Zane said as he kissed her forehead.

“Blame the tooth fairy.” Deuce said as he dropped Amelia’s weekend bag down. “Thanks for doing this…where is Ty?”

“Out getting some yummies for this little one.” Zane said as he set her down.

“Did you getted the new dragon book?” Amelia bounced on her toes.

“I did and it’s set out in your little reading area. Go on scoot.” Zane tapped her head as she skipped off to a little corner where she could be seen from around the store.

“She was so excited to be staying here for the weekend.” Deuce said.

“We are always happy to have her you know that.” Zane said. Amelia had her own room in their apartment above the store.

“I know, I am thankful for it…but I have to head off. Was hoping to say hi to Ty before I left.” 

“You still can.” Zane nodded to the door as Ty came in with a brown paper bag in his arms and a Wal-Mart shopping bag. 

“Hey bro.” 

Deuce waved.

“Where is she?”

Zane nodded to where Amelia was now sat reading the latest How to Train your Dragon book.

“Bookworm, that’s his fault not mine.” Ty said setting the bags on the counter and kissing Zane on the cheek.

“She loved it before I started her book collection.” Zane hip bumped him.

Deuce rolled his eyes playfully. If two people should have the chance to be parents it was Ty and Zane, they just hadn’t had no luck with any of the surrogates they had found. They had come to the decision a year or so ago that they would have to settle to being uncles to Amelia, Jackson, (Nick and Kelly’s son) Abi and Alex (Digger and Emma’s twin girls.) and Bobby (Owen’s son with Riley). “I have to head off; you have all the numbers I gave you?”

“I have them in my phone, pinned in the office, on the fridge, next to the phone in the bedroom. Chill Deacon, go and have fun with your wife.” Ty said with a chuckle.

“Ok…you know how I get.” Deuce said.

“Yeah don’t we know it.” Zane said.

“Down Lonestar.” Ty teased. “Amelia come say bye to Daddy. Where is Livi?”

“I am picking her up at the airport as she had to go do a family Gala thing last night. So I pick her up and it’s a whole weekend in a nice cabin in the mountains for us.” Deuce said.

Amelia came running up to her daddy and hugged his good leg tight. “I luffs you daddy, you gives mommy a big squishy kissy and cuddle from me and I call you later.”

Deuce looked down at his little girl who was the apple of his eye. “I will and love you two peanut. Be good for your uncles.”

“I always good.” Amelia said putting her hands behind her back to which Ty saw her cross her fingers as she spoke and he almost laughed. It was something Deuce and himself had done as kids.

“Ok…see you soon.” Deuce dropped a kiss to her forehead and then hugged Zane and then Ty. “See you bright and early Monday.”

“Not too early we have plans for Monday.” Ty said hugging his brother back.

~*~

They shut the store up, thankful they had decided to get someone in to run the store on a weekend so they could have them off. Ty had carried Amelia up an hour before as she had dozed off curled up in her little Hello Kitty chair. It was just gone 9pm.

Ty had ordered Pizza for them as they had fed Amelia ages ago. Zane noticed that Ty was keep looking at his phone. He had gotten one video message from Deuce and Livi, laughing, smiling, blowing kisses to Amelia, and saying they would call at 8 that night. But they hadn’t. “Don’t look so worried, they are probably fast asleep after…”

“Don’t you finish that sentence, that’s my baby brother.”

Zane snorted. “Say’s the older brother who once sat and described how he got his first rim job to said baby brother.”

“Hey, that was my bachelor party and I was drunk and you rim good.” Ty said grabbing a slice of Pizza as he swiped his phone, opened his recent calls, and tapped Deuce’s name. It was answered in two rings. “You better have been getting fucking laid Deuce to forget to call your little girl.”

“Sorry, this isn’t Deacon.” Came a booming man’s voice.

“Who is it then and how do you have my brother’s phone?” Ty said dropping the pizza slice.

Zane had been about to pour a tea when he heard Ty and he looked over at him.

“I am Detective Barnes, who is this?”

Ty licked his lips. “Ty Grady…why do you have my brothers phone?” the next words Ty heard shattered his world as he made to sit on the breakfast stool and missed it completely and landed on his ass on the floor, the phone dropping from his hand and the colour draining from his face.

Zane was down on his knees in two seconds. “Ty…Ty talk to me baby what is it?” he grabbed Ty’s face and then he heard a voice yelling ‘Mr Grady’ so he snatched Ty’s phone. “Hello this is Ty’s husband and Deuce’s brother in law. What did you just say to my husband?”

“I am sorry Mr Grady I had to tell him the reason I have is brother’s phone is that I am at the site of a RTA.”

“What else?” Zane barked as he kept touching Ty’s cheek.

“They’re gone.” Ty whispered and then the tears started to fall.

~*~

Zane had filtered through calls that night; Nick and Kelly – who now lived in the Row house – had come over the moment Zane had called.

Nick and Ty had finally settled their falling out when Nick became a dad to Jackson. Nick was now sat with Ty’s head on his lap as he was curled up and sleeping after the doc had given him something. Mara had called devastated at the loss of her son and Livi too. All Zane could think of was the little girl currently sleeping soundly in her room, no idea in the world that her mom and dad wouldn’t be come back at all. It broke his heart.

They were her guardians now, it was one thing Livi had demanded to her father after what happened in Scotland, and if anything happened to them, Amelia would be in their care.

“Zane quit pacing would you?” Kelly said as he came up to him with a cup of tea.

Zane took it and looked at Kelly.

“It just chamomile I swear, I wouldn’t drug you.” Kelly held his hands up.

Zane nodded as he took a sip and then sat in the other couch.

Nick managed to move from the other one without disturbing Ty too much. “You need us to look after the store?” 

Zane nodded. “It’s covered for tomorrow…today it’s…”

“Don’t worry about it I will talk to Karl when he opens up; see if he can run it this week for you.” Nick patted Zane on the head as he watched him drink his tea and he gave a little look at Kelly who just nodded.

Nick winked back.

~*~

Ty woke curled up on the couch and looked into a pair of hazel eyes.

“I hungy uncle Ty.” Amelia yawned.

Ty pushed up from the couch and looked around. No one was in the room with him. “Where is uncle Zane?”

“Seeping and snoring in da bedroom. He grunted when me tried to wake him. Can we has pancakes?” Amelia smiled wide.

Ty rubbed at his eyes, his head was fuzzy and then it hit him. He looked down at Amelia; she looked so much like her mom and dad it hurt. “Is Uncle Nick and Kelly still here?”

Amelia shook her head. “I notted know they was here. I hungy.” She said again.

“How about cereal this morning?” Ty was sitting up properly now.

Amelia nodded. “Did mommy and daddy call?”

Ty shook his head and bit his lip to stop the tears. “Amelia…”

Amelia cocked her head to the side and then she moved closer, reached up, and wiped a tear that was falling. “Why you cry?”

Ty lifted Amelia onto his knee and looked into the eyes of an innocent little girl whose life was about to change so much. “Because I have something sad to tell you.”

Amelia pushed her hair off her face as she looked into her uncle’s eyes. “Ok…I give you hug to make you not sad.”

Ty gave a watery smile. “You remember when Great Grandpa Chester went to live up in the sky?”

“Yup, he gotted sick and Great Nana Evie wanted to look after him so he wented up in the sky to be wif her.” Amelia said.

Ty smiled again that is what Zane had told her when his Grandpa had passed away 18 months ago. “Well, last night…” Ty looked at her and couldn’t help the tears fall as he told her. “…mommy and daddy went up to live in the sky too.”

Amelia frowned a little at her uncle and she felt sad inside, more than she had when Great Grandpa Chester left to live in the sky. “Why didn’t they take me?” she said her lip wobbling.

“Because…they know you hadn’t finished having fun down here yet.” 

“Was Great Grandpa Chester missing them? Did he come to take them?” Amelia asked.

“I don’t know why they went to live in the sky; it’s where we all go remember?” Ty touched her cheek wiping the little tears that had started to fall.

Amelia nodded and cuddled into her uncle. “Will you and uncle Zane be my daddies now?”

Ty held her close. “Your Daddy will always be your daddy Amelia.”

Breaking free of the hug, Amelia looked into her uncles eyes and gave him a smile and then she cuddled back into him. “I no want them to live in the sky.” She said as she started to cry.

Ty held her gently and rocked her. “Me neither princess.”

-

Zane woke in his bed feeling groggy and he cursed Kelly. “Just tea my fucking foot.” He said as he pulled the throw off him. He saw it was nearing 11 am. “Shit…Ty?” he ran from the bedroom and saw that Ty wasn’t on the sofa any more. But he did see two empty cereal bowls. Moving to the door just down from their bedroom he pushed it open and his heart clenched in his chest as he saw Ty curled up on the princess bed with Amelia on his chest. Gently closing the door Zane went to clear things up.

~*~

Just over a year later…

They were all sat around the table up at the Grady’s house in the mountains. Nick, Kelly, Jackson, Ty, Zane and Amelia had come up the night before. It was the first time Ty had been back home since the funereal of his brother and his sister in law. It was also father’s day.

Ty had gotten his dad a card and cash inside.

Nick and Kelly had swapped cards and gifts in the small guesthouse that had been built a few years ago and was regularly used. 

Amelia had finished her pancakes and then she climbed up onto her seat.

“Amelia get down.” Mara said.

“I has sumfink I needs ta say.” 

Ty looked across the table at her.

“I knows dat its Daddy’s day today. We were asked to make cards at school.” Amelia said clearly, as she looked across at Ty and Zane.

Ty reached for Zane’s hand under the table and he nodded to her.

“Well my daddy wented to live up in the sky with Great Grandpa and Great Nana. I miss him and mommy lots and lots but I is a special little girl.”

“We know you are.” Mara said holding a choke in as the 7 year old continued to speak.

“Before we camed up here lasted night. A man camed to the store wif a big brown folder and gived it to them.” Amelia pointed to Ty and Zane. “Which maded Uncle Ty cry lots when he readed the papers inside and I got scared dat one off you had gone to live in the sky again.”

“Oh princess.” Earl reached to take her hand.

“I notted doned yet Grandpa.” Amelia smiled at him.

“Ok.” Earl looked at his son. Who just shrugged.

“I den saw that Uncle Ty was smiling and he came over and hugged me and den told me what the paper was…” she smiled at them both. “…when my daddy and mommy went to live in the sky I asked uncle Ty if he and uncle Zane would be my daddies now. Uncle Ty said my daddy would always be my daddy and he is right.”

“See…” Ty said and Zane slapped him on the back of the head. “Let he finish.” Zane said.

“But…yesterday uncle Ty and Uncle Zane did become my daddies. I is special as I has 3 daddies now.” Amelia grinned wide.

“Yes you do princess.” Ty held his arms open for her and even though he knew, he would get shit from his Ma. Dad and Zane for what she did next he didn’t care. Amelia climbed up into the table and then across and flung herself into her uncle daddies arms.

“Oh Ty….Zane the adoption came through?” Mara said letting the tears fall.

Zane nodded as he put his arm around his husband and the little girl they loved dearly.

The End


End file.
